A Demon Worth Fighting
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: A fight with a monster leaves Dean injured and in the hands of a teenage hunter. Even worse, Sam's pregnant! Co-written with Dean's Celtic Pixie. Rated T for scenes with excessive violence. R&R. I do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. Wincest!
1. Meeting Asia

**Hi!! I am taking a break from writing The Twins' Story and starting a new one. This one is slightly different though. Thanks to Dean's Celtic Pixie I have written a Hurt!Dean story and an MPREG all in one. This time a shapeshifting demon is after the Winchester brothers and what will happen? Read to find out.**

Dean stood in front of Sam as he looked at the monster in front of him. "Run.", Dean whispered as he reached for his gun and loaded it. Sam ran behind a tree and covered his mouth. Suddenly, a shot rang out.

Sam looked around the edge of the tree and saw that Dean had shot the creature and his breath was misty. Sam came out of hiding only to see Dean be struck by a talon, sending him flying back, right into a wall. He heard his bone snap and groaned as he clutched his now broken shoulder blade.

"God.", he cried out as he stood up.

He fell over in pain as Sam stopped and watched. "No. Dean?", he asked.

Dean gasped in pain as he looked above him. A dark figure had formed above him and gave a sinister smile. "Well, well. Dean Winchester. I see you were no match for my little pet here.", he said as he pointed to the now perched animal. Dean rolled over and stood up, when along came a gunshot.

"Get outta here. You're on holy ground.", a girl's voice came from on Dean's left.

Dean stood up and limped, clutching his now bloody shoulder. "Are you two alright?", she asked as she took the reins of her horse and led it deeper into the forest. Dean groaned and walked up to the girl. "I'm not dead. If that's what you mean.", Dean said. The girl sighed and looked at Dean's shoulder.

"I have something to clean those up with. Come on.", she said as she led the horse through the forest and into the outskirts of town. Sam supported Dean and stayed clear of Dean's injured shoulder, which was now seeping blood through his hoody. "Where are we going?", Sam asked.

* * *

"Lay him right there.", she said as she pointed at the couch in her little cottage.

"Okay.", Sam said as he looked confused.

Sam helped Dean onto the couch. The girl took off her scarf and jacket and walked into the kitchen. She came out with a gauze and some tape. "Take off his clothes.", she demanded as she opened a bottle of antiseptic and a towel. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "Just his shirt and jacket.", she said.

Sam did as he was told. The girl poured a little antiseptic onto Dean's bloody shoulder. Dean winced as the girl put the towel on top of the shoulder and put pressure on it to stop it from bleeding. Sam looked at the girl. "Who are you?", he asked. The girl looked at him. "I'm a friend of John's.", she said.

"You know our father?", he asked.

"I'm one of the hunters that used to help your dad.", she said.

"Your so young.", he said.

"I'm 17.", she said.

"What's your name?", Sam asked.

"Your dad called me baby girl. But, my real name's Asia.", she said as she took the towel off and lifted Dean up to put the bandage on. She wrapped the gauze around his shoulder and laid Dean back down. "Asia. I'm Sam.", he said introducing himself. She smiled. "Nice to meet you. You're staying here tonight.", she said.

"Seriously?", Sam asked.

"I have plenty of rooms. It's pretty dangerous out there. What with that demon out there and all. And with you being pregnant, it's a good idea to stay here.", she said as she stood up and picked up the medicine and walked back into the kitchen. Sam sighed and looked at her again.

"Did you just say pregnant?", he asked.

"You heard me correctly. Now, we have to get your brother comfortable. If he survives tomorrow, then that's a good sign. It cut in pretty deep.", she said as she lifted Dean's arm over her shoulder and stood him up. Sam helped her along the way and went into the front room, where they laid Dean down and covered him up.

"Now I'll show you to your room.", she said as she led Sam down the hallway and to the third door to her right.

"Thanks for letting us stay here.", Sam said.

Asia smiled. "Get some sleep, Sam.You need it.", she said as she closed the door.

* * *

Sam sat up in the middle of the night and panted. He had a premonition about Dean. He got out of bed and walked softly down the hall to the place where Dean was staying. Sam saw the gauze and he gently touched it and ran his hand over the bandage. Dean's cheeks were stained with tears where he had cried when he broke his shoulder.

Dean whimpered silently. "Dean? You're going to be okay.", he said. "You have to be. I can't defeat this thing by myself.". Sam sniffled and kissed his brother on the cheek and sighed. He smiled and walked over to the other side of Dean and got into bed and wrapped Dean's arm around him and fell asleep.

'Please be okay.', he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Awww! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THOSE WHICH I HAVE CREATED (EX. ASIA). Well, hope you enjoyed that story and leave a review for me. :)!**


	2. Asia's Story

**This is the second chapter. I am soo glad to finally be over this chapter. And now I have to begin working on the scond chapter of my sequel: The Twins' Story. Hope you like this chapter!!**

The next morning Sam awoke to find Asia changing Dean's gauze. She smiled when she looked up and saw Sam staring at her. "Good morning Sam.", she said replacing the gauze with a new one. Sam rubbed his eyes and stretched. "How's your stomach feeling?", she asked as she walked over to Sam.

"Fine.", he said as he untangled himself out from underneath Dean's arm.

"That's good.", she said as Sam placed a hand on his abdomen.

"I was wondering how you knew--", Sam started to say.

"How I knew that you were pregnant. I knew that was going to be the subject.", she said as she sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"So, how did you know?", Sam asked.

"Promise not to laugh?", she asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll believe anything.", he said.

"That's good to know. Okay, I'll tell you.", she said. She took a deep breath. "I'm psychic. Your father knew what my powers were capable of and he used them to help fight demons. He was so kind to me. He made me a hunter to fight with him. He taught me all the moves and when I returned home my parents were dead, and I swore on my life that I would do anything possible to destroy the demon race.", she said.

"Wow. So your psychic?", Sam asked.

She nodded and sat closer to Dean's bed. "Yeah.", she said.

"So that's how you knew that we were in trouble?", Sam asked.

"Basically yeah.", she said as she smiled.

* * *

Asia sighed and watched as Sam sat by Dean's side with his hand under his chin and looking at Dean. She smiled and walked up to him. "Is he going to live?", Sam asked without turning around. Asia sighed. "That I do not know. Let's leave it in God's hands. I'll make you some dinner to get your mind off of your brother.", she said.

Sam sighed. "Sounds good.", he said as he stood up and followed Asia into the kitchen.

She smiled and got down a pan and sighed. "So how'd you meet our dad?", Sam asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I met him in the forest. Walking my horse around town, as I normally do, and then he looked at me and seemed to notice something strange about me. So I took him in and took care of him until he was healthy again, and he asked me to join his band of hunters.", Asia said as she turned the stove on. Sam smiled.

"So you're actually one of us?", he asked.

"I was 15 when I was offered the job.", Asia said.

"Why so young?", Sam asked.

"I don't know. Your dad never told me that.", Asia said.

* * *

"Good night Sam. Make sure that you lock that window.", Asia said as she handed Sam his now clean clothes.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"I don't want to worry you. Just make sure that it's locked.", she said as she smiled.

She turned and left. Sam sighed. "What is she keeping from me?", he wondered before changing into his clothes and climbing into bed.

* * *

Dean began sweating as he gripped the sheets and groaned. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable. His eyes were still closed as he started jerking his head side to side. Asia ran in the room with a wet rag and wiped his head. "What's wrong?", Sam asked. Asia looked at him.

"Infection. The talons were poisoned. I know the antidote. Just run back to bed.", she said as she sent Sam back to bed. Sam took one last look at Dean and left. Asia sighed and pulled back the gauze to see a purple tint to the scar. "Definitely poisoned.", she said as she gasped.

* * *

Sam stared at the ceiling and sighed. Not only was it poisoned, it was infected. He had no choice but to leave Dean in Asia's hands. Besides, she seemed to know alot about the poisons, and how to cure them. He rolled over and turned off the light. "Please don't die Dean. Please.", he said quietly over and over as he fell asleep.

**Awww! Poor Dean!! Hopefully, he'll pull through for Sam's sake. But, how did Sam get pregnant? You'll have to wait until next chapter for all the answers to those questions.**


	3. Staying Overnight

**Here it is. The third chapter. Will Dean be okay? Will Sam ever get to feel Dean's touch again? Maybe. You'll have to find out at the end of the chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sam was in Dean's room for as long as he stayed there. "Sam. I'm afraid that your going to have to be on your way without Dean. I'm gonna keep him here until I'm sure that he's cured.", Asia said as she stood at the door of Sam's room. Sam sighed. "I'll stay here one more extra night. To think about what I'm going to tell Bobby.", he said.

"I understand. Take as much time as you need.", Asia said as she left the room.

Sam was about 2 months pregnant and getting worried. Dean wasn't making any progress and, according to Asia, the poison's already half-way into his blood-stream. Sam sniffled and walked into Dean's room. He kissed him on the forehead and wiped away a tear. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

Sam sighed as he sat playing with his food. Asia looked up and saw it. "Okay. What's wrong?", she asked looking up. Sam looked up and faked a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine.", he said. Asia crossed her hands across her chest. "Sam, don't lie to me. John told me that whenever something's wrong you never look someone in the eye.", she said.

"I am looking you in the eye.", he said.

"Then tell me what it is.", she said.

"Nothing. I have no problems whatsoever.", he said.

"Oh you don't?", she asked.

"No.", he said smiling.

* * *

Sam checked in on Dean every few minutes. To make sure he wasn't having a seizure or running a high temperature. And everytime he would walk past the room he'd look in and see Dean's shoulder as purple and as bloody as ever. Sam sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Asia smiled as she watched Sam out the front door. "Sam, you don't have to do that.", she said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?", Sam asked.

"Just a hunch. Time for lunch.", Asia said as she stood from the chair and walked out of the room. Sam took one last look at Dean and walked down the stairs behind her. He smiled. "So how do you know about poisons?", he asked. Asia sighed and grabbed two plates and two glasses.

"John actually taught me. He said, 'You've gotta know what poisons you're dealing with baby girl. Or else you'll be dead in about an hour.'. I know it sounds crazy don't it?", she asked with a smile. Sam shook his head. "Like I said, I've heard crazier.", Sam said. Asia smiled and grabbed a carton of milk.

"Yeah well, as long as it doesn't deal with pregnancy.", she said.

Sam sighed. "Dad was always like that.", Sam said smiling. Asia looked at the glasses in her hand. "So do you want a glass of milk?", she asked, realizing that she had just taken out the milk. Sam nodded. "Sorry if I don't have any liquor. Of course, it's probably best that you don't have any booze.", she said.

Sam sighed. "Thanks for the lunch Asia. I'd better get back to my room to pack for tomorrow.", he said.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit? I'll pack your clothes.", Asia asked.

"Really?", Sam asked.

"Really. I'm used to doing things by myself. Sam, I mean it. Sit back and relax. Do not move a muscle. Understand?", she asked.

Sam sighed. "I understand.", he said.

"Good.", she said as she put the dirty dishes in the sink.

* * *

Sam looked out the window of his room and watched as the rain fell on the ground. He couldn't stand being there all alone. He had to see his Dean. He threw his door open and walked softly down the hallway to Dean's room and sat in the chair near his brother's head. He smiled and brushed a few hairs out of Dean's face.

"Dean, you have to survive this. Listen to me. I am pregnant. With your child. I can't support this child alone. You have to wake up. Please.", he asked as he stared at Dean's closed eyelids, he sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. "God Dean, why do you have to do this to me?", he asked.

Dean just lay there limp, never opening his eyes. "Damn it Dean. Come on. Wake up. Give me a sign that you can hear me.", Sam said letting tears fall freely down his cheeks.

Sam sniffled and kissed Dean's forehead and cuddled into Dean's warm chest and sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He finally wrapped Dean's arm around his body and kissed Dean on the cheek before finally falling asleep in his brother's warm body and his caring arm around him.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and found that someone's hand was on his stomach. He smiled and turned the light on and found that the arm belonged to Dean. He sighed and sniffled, this time letting tears of joy fall down his face, placing his hand over Dean's hand.

"This is your child. Our baby. I know you can hear me.", he said as he kissed Dean's lips and cuddled into Dean's body. He smiled one more time and turned off the lamp. He sighed and fell asleep, while in his brother and lover's arms.

**Wow. He might be okay. How is Dean going to get through this? Please leave a nice review. Thanks for reading this story and reviewing. Bye!! :)!**


	4. LateNight Dreams

**Yay!! 4th chapter!! Will Dean wake up? And even worse, will he survive Asia's strange ways? Hmmm... maybe. You'll have to read it to find out what happens. So enjoy the story and hope to have some reviews. Again thanks to Dean's Celtic Pixie for helping me along the way with the story. So go ahead and read it.**

Sam woke up the next morning to find him in his own room and his bags packed. He sighed and looked out the window of his room, the sun shining on the ground. He smiled as he saw Asia outside pruning her roses and looking at the window of Sam's room. He picked up his bags and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning.", she said. "You look cheerful.".

"I am. I'm finally going home.", Sam said.

"Not that your gonna miss me or anything. Right?", Asia asked.

"Oh of course. I am going to miss the kindness that you showed me for the past weeks. And I wanted you to have this.", Sam said handing her a necklace.

"Thank you. I'll give it to Dean.", she said.

"Well, bye.", Sam said as he walked to the car.

"Bye. Don't get hurt anymore.", Asia said as she smiled.

"Make sure that you take good care of Dean.", he said as he looked back and smiled.

* * *

Dean woke up in the middle of the afternoon and rubbed his shoulder. "Hello? Sam?", he asked. Asia sat at the chair and took the gauze off and checked the bandage. "I'm not Sam, but, I am the one that saved your life.", she said as she switched the bandage and changed the gauze.

"What happened to my shoulder?", he asked looking at it.

"You were cut very deep by a talon and poisoned, so it may sting a little bit.", she said as she fluffed his pillows. Dean sighed. "Of course. Where's Sam?", he asked. Asia smiled. "I will tell you later. Right now, you have to regain your strength. You were out for a long time.", she said as she stood from the chair.

"I'm starving.", he said as he laid back.

"I shall fix you some lunch. Just relax.", she said.

* * *

Asia was in the middle of making Dean's lunch when the phone rang. "Hello?", she asked as she grabbed something from the kitchen. Sam was on the other line. "Hey. How's Dean? Is he up?", Sam asked as he stood at the entrance to Bobby's kitchen. Asia smiled. "He's fine, he's finally up.", she said.

"He is?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Although you might want to wait a little while to come see him.", she said as she finished making Dean's lunch. Sam sighed. "Just as long as he's up. Have you told him that I'm pregnant yet?", Sam asked. Asia sighed. "Not yet. I'll wait until he's stable. I'm going to go and give Dean his lunch.", Asia said as she cleared her throat.

"Okay. Take care of my brother.", Sam said.

"I took care of you didn't I?", Asia asked.

"Right. Well, bye.", Sam said. Asia said bye and hung up. She opened the door to Dean's room and found him sitting up in bed. She smiled. "Here's your lunch and something to drink. A special cure that your dad taught me.", she said. Dean chuckled. "Since when does my dad teach anybody something good?", he asked.

"Your father was a great man.", she said as she laid the lunch tray on Dean's lap.

"What planet are you from? You obviously didn't know him very good.", Dean said.

* * *

"Why do you worry about me anyway? I'm doomed to Hell anyway.", Dean said to Asia as she checked his bandage.

"Because I care too much.", Asia said as she tossed away the old bandage.

"Just like you cared too much about Sam?", Dean asked.

"I took care of Sam while you were sleeping.", Asia said.

* * *

Asia walked in and found Dean asleep with a book opened on his chest. She smiled and closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. She wiped away stray hairs and turned off the light. She sighed and took one last look at Dean and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Dean ran in the forest, his breath misty and growing slower and slower as he clutched his shoulder. The monster's roars coming closer and closer. Dean stopped and panted and looked behind him. He turned around and Dean fell over... dead. _"Dean.", Sam gasped as he sat up. He panted and looked around and sighed when he realized that he was at Bobby's house and Dean was safe.

**Hello. This is an automated A/N. If you have reached this part the chapter is over. Please press the review button and send a review or else hyperactive bunnies will attack you with their furry feet and hop all over you. You don't review and they get mad. So go ahead and press it. If it made you laugh you have to review this chapter. So go ahead and review. If you are still reading this and laughing, shame on you. Hyperactive bunnies don't like people who don't review my story. :)!**


	5. Sam Tells Dean The News

**To the 5th chapter. Again, I would like to thank Dean's Celtic Pixie for helping me along with the chapter. Without her I would never have gotten this chapter done. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Sam walked into the room and found Dean asleep. "How is he?", he asked. Asia smiled. "He's good. You can see him when he wakes up. Right now you have to tell me how you have been.", she said dragging him to the living room. Sam smiled. "I've been good. Been having back problems alot though.", Sam said.

* * *

_Sam looked at Dean with darkness in his eyes. He was bleeding from the abdomen and coughing up blood. "Sam?", Dean asked as he picked his brother's head up and went lower where he saw Sam's abdomen cut open. Sam gasped and took a long look at Dean. "They took it... they took o-our... Dean I'm so sorry.", and with that his eyes closed and he was dead. Dean sobbed and held his brother's body as he rocked him._

Dean sat up in bed taking raspy breaths. "Sam! Sam!", Dean cried.

From downstairs Sam heard the screams and ran up the stairs and ran to his older brother. "Dean? What's wrong?", Sam asked. Dean gasped and looked at Sam. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and sighed. "Nightmare. I don't know if it's the poison or this sore that's messing with my head, but, in my dream your last words were 'They took it... they took o-our...'.", he said panting as he looked at Sam.

Sam sighed and looked at Asia. "I think maybe now would be a good time to tell him.", she said as she smiled. Sam sighed. "Can you give me and Dean a little alone time?", he asked. Asia nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Sam sighed. "There's something that I've been keeping from you.", he said as he sighed.

"Sam, are you okay?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. "I don't know how this is possible but, I'm pregnant with your child.", Sam said as he looked at Dean's surprised look. Dean jumped up and didn't realize his feet was tangled in the blanket. He fell onto the floor and Sam gasped. "Asia! I need help in here.", he said.

"Dean. I see he didn't take the news very well.", she said as she helped Dean into the bed off of the floor. Dean laid there and groaned. "What's wrong with him?", Sam asked. Asia smiled and looked at Dean. "He's fine. Just a little shocked. He hit his head.", Asia said as she looked at Sam.

Dean shook his head and looked from Sam to Asia. He lowered himself into the bed and cleared his throat. "Could you give me and my brother some time alone?", Dean asked. Asia smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room and closed the door giving them some privacy.

Sam looked at his feet and sighed deeply as Dean put his hand on his temple. 'Dean doesn't want the baby. I knew this was a mistake telling him about it.', Sam thought as Dean cleared his throat again. Sam looked up and saw Dean looking at him. "How? I mean, your a guy. Men don't have babies.", Dean said. "Women do. We follow them to the hospital and faint whenever the baby's born. That's our job. Not to have babies.", Dean said. Sam swatted at his face and batted away a couple of tears.

"Dean, I'll understand if you don't want it. It was a mistake telling you. I'm sorry. We'll just leave now.", Sam said as he stood up and turned to leave. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and hugged Sam's waist. "I don't want you to leave. It was just a bit of a shock.", Dean said as he smiled.

Sam smiled and put his hand on top of Dean's head and sighed. "And I also have to tell you how I found out.", Sam said. Dean looked up. "Asia told me. When we first came here. And I am now 2 months pregnant.", Sam said. Dean sighed and smiled. "Wow. Out of all the weird stuff that has happened to us, I never expected to be a father.", he said as he sighed. Sam smiled. "Are you happy about the pregnancy?", Sam asked.

"Of course I am Sammy! I've never been more happier.", Dean said.

He kissed Sam and sighed as his thoughts ran back to the dream. If the pregnancy part was true, then so was Sam dying. He couldn't let that happen. He'd be there to protect Sam. No matter what happened to him. 'I'll protect you Sammy. Nobody's going to kill you. Not while I'm alive.", Dean thought as he broke the hug.

* * *

Asia smiled as she saw Dean sleeping from the outside of the open door. Dean rested easily and tossed and turned a little bit. _Sam ran and stopped, his stomach showing that he was in his 5th month. A monster roared behind him and he started running again. His heart pounded as he had a claw grab him. _Dean sat up in bed and looked around. He had rolled off the bed, his scar burning like fire.

"Now you're going to die Sam E. Winchester.", the demon said as it reached its hand to his stomach and with one swift movement, his abdomen was torn open and the baby was gone. Sam gasped and coughed up blood.

He clutched it as he stood up and sighed. "Not another one.", he said as he pulled back the covers. Asia entered with a kind smile. "Another nightmare?", she asked. Dean nodded. "I have something to help ease those and help you sleep.", Asia said. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

* * *

__

Dean was pinned against the wall with a stake through his heart and he was stuck there. "Sam.", he gasped out. Sam stood and shook. The demon in front of him laughing as Dean went limp and he closed his eyes. Sam's body started to go through it's first contraction as Sam attacked the demon.

"You killed my brother you son of a bitch.", Sam said.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? When your in labor? Sammy, you should know better than that.", the demon said as it slammed Sam against the wall making him fall to the floor. "Dean. God.", he said as he groaned. The demon was right. He was going into labor. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. When are you going to learn?", he asked.

Sam woke up gasping. "Dean.", he gasped as he checked his stomach and looked around. He sighed and stood up. Bobby was up when he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Bobby.", Sam said as he sat at the table. Bobby looked at Sam and noticed he was drenched with sweat.

"Are you okay Sam? You look horrible.", Bobby said.

"Thanks.", Sam said sarcastically.

"Another nightmare about Dean?", Bobby asked.

"About Dean and me.", Sam said as he sighed.

"Sam, you look exhausted. You need some sleep.", Bobby said.

"How can I sleep when everytime I close my eyes I have a dream about Dean dying?", Sam asked. Bobby sighed. "It's time for hot chocolate. It soothes your mind.", Bobby said as he stood and walked to the cupboard. "Sam, it's going to help.", he said as he passed Sam a cup of hot chocolate.

Sam took it without objections and drank it. "It does help a little bit.", Sam said as he set the cup down and yawned. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going back to bed. Thanks for the hot chocolate Bobby.", he said as he walked up the stairs and went to bed. He looked at the ceiling and yawned. He then drifted off to sleep.

**Why is Dean having dreams about Sam dying? Why is Sam having dreams about the same Dean dying? What is going on with the Winchesters? Could their dreams be connected? You'll find out. Now please review or my bunnies will hop on you and force you to review. :)**


End file.
